1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus employed in fishing, in general, and to a tray for securing deep sea fishing lures, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tackle boxes used in the fishing of rivers, lakes, streams and ponds are well known. As will be appreciated and understood, however, such tackle boxes are generally of insufficient size to secure the larger lures used for fishing tuna, marlin, swordfish, etc. as found in deep sea ocean waters. Not only does the lure itself not usually fit within the individual compartments of the tackle box, but the 10-15 feet or so of leader employed is unable to be fitted in and secured either. As is known, the common way of then dealing with these deep sea lures is to wrap the leader haphazardly about the lure, and stick the lure within a large plastic bag. Not only is this a messy and generally undesirable method of storage, but the sealing of the plastic bag locks the salt water residue inside, preventing it from evaporating—thereby leading to a rusting and ultimate deterioration of the lure. While some week-end fisherman might consider that arrangement acceptable, to the “professional” and/or commercial fisherman, such approach is not good enough—especially when fishing a “hot” area where quick and easy access to the lure and its leader is of utmost importance.